The invention relates to a phase-locked loop having a phase sensitive detector, a fixed frequency oscillator coupled to a first input of the phase sensitive detector, and variable oscillator means coupled to an output of the phase sensitive detector, the variable oscillator means having an output at which a stable frequency signal may be obtained, which output is also coupled to a second input of the phase sensitive detector.
Phase-locked loops of the above type are used, for example, in television transmission systems for generating a stable frequency signal by synchronizing the phase of the output frequency signal with the phase of a signal from a reference oscillator. In the case where a second stable frequency signal is desired, this phase-locked loop is duplicated using appropriate frequency division factors to obtain the desired frequency signals. When additional stable frequency signals are desired, the phase-locked loop is again duplicated therefor.
It should be apparent that this duplication of the phase-locked loop can substantially add to the cost of the equipment especially when several stable frequency signals are desired.